


Hating Loving Him

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sa bene cosa suo zio pensa del giovane Medici





	Hating Loving Him

Sa bene cosa suo zio pensa del giovane Medici.

Jacopo adora rinfacciargli il suo status di omega e come né lui né Guglielmo siano gli eredi che avrebbe voluto, per fortuna vostro padre non è qui per poter vedere lo schifo che siete diventati aggiunge poi. Per Guglielmo è diverso, in qualche modo per lui essere un omega ha significato poter avere l’amore di un’alpha come Bianca, quattro figli e tutti e quattro alpha, qualcosa di così bizzarro che sembra voler urlare al mondo quanto speciali e superiori siano i Medici.

E Francesco detesta Lorenzo, lo detesta con tutto il cuore, e con tutto il cuore lo ama e lo desidera. Detesta anche quei sentimenti ed è per questo che spesso quando si trova davanti all’altro non sa mai come comportarsi, se baciarlo o colpirlo, se insultarlo oppure abbassarsi le brache e pregarlo di prenderlo, adesso, in quel momento e di fronte a tutti.

Ci sono notti in cui fantastica su come sarebbe avere Lorenzo, averlo sopra di lui mentre l’altro si spinge con forza dentro di sé, marchiandolo come suo, possedendo ogni fibra del suo corpo. Si sveglia da quei sogni con un’erezione tra le gambe e due dita dentro di sé che si muovono con forza, pallido sostituto di quello che davvero desidera e che allo stesso tempo odia.

Lorenzo sembra sapere cosa gli passa per la testa, lo sa sempre si è detto Francesco, come se i suoi pensieri fossero evidenti per l’alpha e quella sensazione di essere così esposto lo fa stare male, da un lato vorrebbe insultare Lorenzo e dall’altro vorrebbe rivelargli tutto e pregarlo di guardarlo, di prendersi cura di lui e di amarlo, di reciprocare almeno un po’ l’amore che sente da anni per lui.

Quando Lorenzo lo spinge contro il muro dello studiolo Francesco vorrebbe quasi urlare per la felicità e il disappunto, baciare quelle labbra così invitanti e allo stesso tempo allontanarsi e intimare all’altro di non riprovarci più.

Le labbra di Lorenzo sono esigenti, dure e grondanti di passione e Francesco non riesce a farne a meno, non sa se per i suoi istinti da omega o per quello che prova per Lorenzo. Gli è sempre stato insegnato che essere omega è la peggior disgrazia per un uomo, essere condannati a desiderare l’amore di altri uomini è avvilente, bramare di essere sottomessi da una donna è una maledizione eppure Guglielmo e Bianca sono così felici, e nel sentire le labbra di Lorenzo sulle proprie, sentire i loro corpi premuti assieme lo fa sentire così bene, Francesco non si è mai sentito così felice in vita sua, dunque qualcosa deve essere sbagliato.

Le mani di Lorenzo attraversano il suo corpo decise, esperte e Francesco vorrebbe chiedergli quante volte lo ha fatto, se oltre ad una beta come Lucrezia Donati ci sono state delle sere in cui ha adescato gli omega che si vendono per poche monete, vorrebbe farlo davvero, ma poi sente la mano di Lorenzo sulla sua erezione e dimentica tutto. Lo ama, lo ama come non credeva possibile, lo detesta perché Lorenzo è tutto ciò che lui non sarà mai, e detesta anche quell’amore così grande che lo farà solamente soffrire. Lorenzo bisbiglia qualcosa prima di cominciare a succhiargli il lobo dell’orecchio e Francesco non riesce a fare altro che assentire e gemere. Quando Lorenzo si allontana per abbassarsi le brache Francesco si dice che è quello il suo momento, se deve raggiungere l’apice dell’abiezione almeno lo farà di sua spontanea volontà. Lorenzo non riesce a non trattenere un gemito quando Francesco si inginocchia per poi cominciare a baciare e succhiare la sua erezione, la bocca degli omega sembra fatta per contenere in sé il sesso degli alpha, come se la natura li avesse dotati di quella caratteristica peculiare.

Francesco bacia, succhia, lecca, inebriandosi di quell’odore, quell’odore che sa di maschio, di alpha e di Lorenzo e che manda letteralmente in fiamme tutto il suo essere, fosse per lui resterebbe sempre in quella posizione, con il sesso di Lorenzo turgido nella bocca e le mani dell’altro tra i suoi capelli ma vuole di più, ha bisogno di più e sebbene non sia il periodo dell’anno del suo calore sente che ha bisogno di quel contatto, di quell’unione dei loro corpi.

Lorenzo protesta quando si alza ma il bacio di Francesco è così carico di promesse e di futuri peccati che resistere è quasi impossibile, che l’omega desideri davvero averlo lo riempie d’orgoglio e di passione, se solo non fosse una mera necessità corporale si dice mentre la sua erezione si struscia contro quella di Francesco generando una deliziosa e insopportabile frizione.

Francesco dovrebbe essere imbarazzato o almeno vergognoso quando l’altro riesce così facilmente a possederlo, non è colpa sua se il suo corpo era già pronto, se è stato sufficiente un unico dito di Lorenzo perché si bagnasse come una puttana, l’altro non deve sapere delle sue notti solitarie, delle volte in cui si è scopato da solo con le sue dita mordendosi le labbra per evitare di gemere il nome di Lorenzo, quello è il suo piccolo sporco segreto.

Lorenzo sa come muoversi pensa Francesco prima di portare le mani sulla schiena dell’altro e incitarlo, vuole sentirlo dentro di sé, vuole tutto e lo vuole in quel momento, lì, contro il muro come una qualsiasi sgualdrina ma non gl’importa, non mentre Lorenzo si muove con forza e le sue labbra sembrano intende a marchiare ogni singola porzione di pelle del suo collo, farsi marchiare sarebbe il culmine della felicità ma non può permetterselo, ne va dell’onore della sua famiglia pensa Francesco prima di stringere le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Lorenzo. Poter rimanere così, per sempre, lui e Lorenzo insieme a fare all’amore, fottere o scopare, un alpha e un omega che si prendono il proprio piacere, sarebbe così facile pensa detestando tutto l’amore che prova per l’altro, il desiderio di cui è vittima volontaria e il suo corpo che non fa altro che assecondare i movimenti del bacino di Lorenzo.

Lorenzo ride, un suono che lo eccita e lo disgusta allo stesso tempo e Francesco riesce solamente a cercare le sue labbra, a rubargli un ultimo bacio carico di desiderio mentre il suo corpo vibra e Lorenzo si riversa dentro di lui gemendo il suo nome. È un misto di quello e del calore che avverte dentro di sé a fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo, quel piacevole momento in cui ogni pensiero svanisce dalla sua mente tranne la sensazione di quel corpo premuto contro il suo, delle mani che lo tengono fermo e di quella bocca che lo reclama come suo.

Sarebbe tutto così facile se Lorenzo non fosse tutto quello che lui non è e non sarà mai, se Francesco non lo amasse e lo odiasse allo stesso tempo, e se non odiasse i sentimenti che prova da sempre nei confronti dell’alpha, ma non è facile e Francesco teme che disgraziatamente non lo sarà mai.


End file.
